


men are April when they woo

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Where we lay our scene [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Condoms, Everyone is eighteen, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Prom, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Teen Romance, Teenagers, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: The first flush of summer summons a new kind of intimacy.





	1. Chapter 1

For all of Victor's pride in his ability to catch people, especially Yuuri, by surprise, it was Yuuri who beat him to Promposing. 

He'd gone and done it near the end of April, when they were walking Makkachin and Vicchan together. When they made it back to Yuuri's house he took the dogs aside and tied a sheet of paper to each of their collars for Victor to find when he sent the dogs back to the living room.

Makkachin's had the word "PROM" and Vicchan's had a single question mark.

Victor looked so delighted and insisted on livestreaming a video of Yuuri with the dogs, still sporting their little signs on their chests.

Now, in the middle of June, Yuuri still couldn't live that event down, especially since Victor kept bringing it up the closer they got to the actual date of prom night. True, there were better promposals out there and Yuuri privately didn't think his was particularly spectacular, but Victor acted like it had been the most beautiful experience of his life. 

Disagreement over that aside, Yuuri definitely felt like he was walking on clouds over the past few months. He'd be graduating high school, he'd been accepted to his first and second choice of college, he and Victor were planning the move to Chicago and the move into a shared dorm, just for them, and...well, just the simple notion that he had a boyfriend like Victor, someone who _wanted_ him more than Yuuri thought anyone would ever want someone like him. Like he wanted Victor.

It was still astonishing after a year and a half, and sometimes Yuuri felt so overwhelmed by his happy disbelief he didn't know how to express it sometimes.

Days like these the closest he got to actually getting it all out was an afternoon in bed with Victor, kissing the other boy and running his fingers through that soft, abundant hair while Victor groped at his ass and chest.

They were in Victor's room, that Saturday afternoon just flowing past them while they were wrapped up in each other, and Yuuri had eagerly made his way down Victor's body to shove his shirt up his torso to reveal the skin underneath. He listened to Victor's harsh breaths, his soft moans and begging words as Yuuri swallowed and nervously tugged the other boy's pants and underwear down.

Minutes later Victor had an arm thrown over his face as Yuuri lapped at his spent dick while stroking the sensitive head with his palm. It wasn't the first time something like this had occurred between them, and yet Yuuri still felt so clumsy even if Victor was practically shivering beneath him. The fact that he was able to do this to the other boy was so mind-blowing, and Yuuri was aching to touch himself to the sound of Victor's moans, to the sight of him after he came.

But then came the dreaded sound from downstairs:

"Victor? Are you up there?"

The sound of Mrs. Nikiforova's voice had Yuuri clambering away from Victor in a panic. Victor paled and hurriedly tugged his pants back up, clearing his throat before calling out, "Yes, Mama! Yuuri's with me!" His cheeks were about as flushed as Yuuri's felt.

Mrs. Nikiforova called, "Come and help me with the groceries!"  
  


So Yuuri followed a giggling Victor down the stairs, and was unable to look Mrs. Nikiforova in the eye while they helped her bring in and sort groceries. She greeted him kindly enough and asked him to stay for dinner, not really suspecting a thing.

A close call, to be sure, but Yuuri accepted the offer. It wasn't like it was the first time something like that would happen.

It probably wouldn't be the last either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO, I didn't forget about my big WIP >.>
> 
> But man, the holidays were draining. Even my "vacation" was draining. BUT I am back at it again with the white va-ha-hans and I have a ASFTB-verse update!! THIS IS THE NEXT TO LAST CHAPTER!!!!!

"Uh...Yuuri, are these yours?" 

  


Yuuri looked up at his sister and dropped the dog bowl he'd just washed and was about to put on the floor for Vicchan, his jaw dropping in a horrifying mixture of shock and mortification. Stupid. Stupid, he was so incredibly stupid. He knew where Mari found those condom packets because he'd stupidly left them in full view on the bathroom sink almost an hour ago after he finished showering. He'd taken them out of his jeans pocket so he could toss those jeans into the hamper, and thought he'd remember to hide those things away in his room, _anywhere_ where anyone in his family wasn't bound to see them. "Oh, god," Yuuri said with dread, staring at Mari.

  


  
To his surprise his older sister appeared to pale considerably, cheeks turning pink as she repeated, "Oh, god." 

  


  
There had been only one other person to know that those condoms were in Yuuri's possession, and that was, of course, Phichit. After all, the fresh packet and a bottle of lube had belonged to him originally, after he essentially assumed without Yuuri necessarily confirming it that he was going to "give Victor the business on Prom Night and punch that V-Card," in his own words. Judging by the gleeful smirk on his face after Yuuri blushed but said nothing as he put the condoms and bottle in his pocket for the sake of hiding them, Phichit knew he'd guessed right. And while Yuuri wasn't entirely verbal after that experience, he was grateful Phichit had done him and Victor the favor, especially since Yuuri wasn't really looking forward to having to actually buy the things in front of people. Scrambling towards her, Yuuri snatched the condoms out of her hand and hurriedly said as embarrassment burned in his stomach, "Forget you saw those!"

  


  
Before he could turn and make his escape up the stairs so he could hide in his room forever, (which was too bad, because he'd miss Victor and Phichit, and having a boyfriend had been nice while it-) "_Freeze_!" Mari called, making Yuuri do just that a mere three feet away from her. Groaning in embarrassment, Yuuri reluctantly turned to look at his sister. When he finally did peer up at her, misery crawling through his entire body, he saw that Mari was still pale, and audibly swallowed and averted her gaze as she rubbed the back of her neck. Yuuri watched her bite her lip, and was thoroughly confused. _She_ wasn't embarrassed, was she? Then she asked hesitantly, "You're...you're sure about this?"

  


  
"...Yeah," Yuuri replied weakly, wishing he could sink through the floor and through the earth. "You're not telling Mom and Dad, are you?"

  


  
Mari gave him a dry look and scoffed, as though he'd somehow offended her. "No way. I've got something else in mind," she told him, a rare, stern look on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her and looked at Yuuri with a level gaze. "And you have to bring Victor over tomorrow."

  


  
"Why?" Yuuri asked, getting a sinking feeling that his humiliation was only going to get worse from here. Why would Mari specifically want Victor to come here? God, she wasn't going to give them the Talk, was she? She'd teased Yuuri when he was eleven and their parents had spoken to him about sex and bodies and all the things Yuuri would have preferred not discussing with his parents (but in truth the topics they spoke of weren't even touched on by his teachers during Sex Ed, so he supposed he was grateful, if not embarrassed). 

  


  
"Just do it. You'll thank me later," Mari replied with finality.

  


* * *

  


Yuuri did not thank Mari later. 

  


In fact he wanted to kill her after she parked him and Victor on the couch, their dogs on either side of them witnessing this atrocity in the making, none the wiser. Victor looked about as surprised as Yuuri, but also seemed to be taking it all in stride, the way he always did. But Yuuri knew he was not coming back from this in one piece, not when he was 100% sure that this was the most humiliating moment of his life, completely beating yesterday's humiliating moment.

  


As soon as Victor was in the house Mari set them in front of a laptop with the browser on a page that was, to put it bluntly, a straight forward, sex education website, with illustrations and all. Yuuri swore he died when he realized what it was. Mari trapped him on the couch with a flat look, telling them, "You guys are going to read through this website and learn the ins and outs of safe butt sex."

  


  
"MARI!" Yuuri hid his face in his hands, suddenly wishing he were an only child. 

  


Unfortunately Mari went on pragmatically, "Porn won't teach you anything. There's more to it than sticking your...anything in someone's ass. And I'm going to leave while you two do that. Maybe make a beer run. And I'm not sharing with either one of you." With that she pointed sternly at the offending laptop before turning around and grabbing her keys, looking like she'd swallowed something bitter.

  


Yuuri wasn't all that eager to feel sorry for her as he watched her leave, dragging his hands through his hair in misery. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. I had no clue she was going to do this," he said guiltily to the boy sitting next to him.

  


Victor let out a giggle that made Yuuri want to die, then he put a hand on Yuuri's knee and said with a wide smile, "Hold on, hold on! She's right though. What did they even teach us in sex ed? Just whatever involved a guy and a girl, then they make you watch babies being born and show gross pictures of STIs." He looked thoughtful, as though he were remembering a more pleasant time. "You know, it was really bizarre having sex ed WHILE I was learning English." 

  


"I want to die," Yuuri muttered behind his hands, ignoring Vicchan's efforts to clamber over his lap to get to Makkachin.

  


Victor pulled his hands away from his face and said with a pout, "You can't die before we've had sex. Now come on and look at this with me. Mari's right, we can't just take notes from porn, it's all fake." 

  


Yuuri wasn't about to agree and out his own porn habit. Not today, at least. But...he supposed it was true, there were things they could only learn on their own, or with some outside assistance, and while Yuuri felt thoroughly embarrassed he...probably needed to take a look at the page Mari had shown them. "Fine," he muttered, forcing himself to look at the screen and actually read what was on it. 

  


In the end it wasn't the worst experience of his life. Embarrassing, yes, and a little mortifying with Victor's running commentary as they went through each page and learned more about dicks and anuses than they ever thought possible.

  


Still, it took Yuuri a bit before he could face the other boy again, and when he did Victor was still scrolling through the pages himself, still somewhat absorbed.

  


He eventually did look away from the laptop, gazing at Yuuri for a long, uncomfortable moment before he said, "You know...If you'd rather wait and not do it on Prom Night, that's fine too." 

  


Well that caught Yuuri off-guard. He stared at Victor, confused, and replied, "I thought you were excited about it."

  


"I am. I know I've pushed you out of your comfort zone so many times, but..." Victor bit his lip and closed the laptop before turning on the couch to fully face Yuuri, his eyes earnest and soft. "If you're nervous, I understand. We can wait until we're ready."

  


Yuuri heard the "we," and his heart gave a hard beat at it. But his mind focused on Victor's reassuring tone, and the way he was reaching out to squeeze Yuuri's hand. It was true, Victor was, besides Phichit, the one who encouraged him the most, who pushed him to do everything he was usually too much of a coward to attempt. But Yuuri hadn't needed much pushing on Victor's birthday, when they frantically ground against each other and muffled their pleasure with kisses as they made each other cum. 

  


While he was understandably anxious about Prom Night, he _wanted_ it so badly that he was beyond impatient at this point. He squeezed Victor's hand and leaned in to kiss him softly, gazing at him with adoration and exasperation, "...Come on, Victor. I don't want to have sex because I think I should. I want to have sex with you because I...well, I _want_ to. You should _know_ that, especially after what happened on your birthday." He smiled when Victor blushed at the memory, and added, "And yeah, maybe I am nervous, because...I really don't want to mess this up. A lot of people don't see a first time as a huge deal, and that's _fine_, but..." He let go of Victor's hand and sighed as he smiled and stared at his knee. "...The fact that you're my first...means a lot to me. I used to fantasize about us all the time and never thought we'd even _speak_ to each other, so the fact that we're seeing each other naked almost once a week and planning to have sex on Prom Night...I want it to be special."

  


There was silence between them for a moment before he felt Victor rest his head on his shoulder. "I'm nervous too."

  


"Really?" Yuuri asked softly.

  


Victor rubbed his cheek on Yuuri's shoulder, answering, "Of course I am. I know this is special to you, and I want it to be romantic and magical and something that we'll both remember for a really long time." He looked up again with a pout and firmly said, "Yes, it sounds stupid, but I don't care. I want to be with you, and I want more, even if I have to wait for it."

  


God, Yuuri loved him. He wanted to cover him in kisses and hold him, preferably in a bed, and hear him talk about whatever caught his fancy. "Do you want rose petals and candles too?" he asked with a soft smile, his heart aching when Victor smiled again too, bright and happy.

  


Then Victor impishly asked, "Can you throw in a strip tease? You know you're really good at those."

  


"I am so not," Yuuri retorted with an embarrassed laugh. 

"And you've got the best butt ever too," Victor insisted, tossing his arms around Yuuri's neck to nuzzle into it with a happy hum.

  


"Oh yeah, that's really romantic," Yuuri said dryly, wrapping his arms around the other boy and stroking his silver hair, letting it trail through his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari had them look at something like "Oh Joy Sex Toy." You all should check it out <3
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

There was something oddly endearing about the fact that Yuuri's and Victor's parents could all get together and behave equally embarrassingly whenever they put their minds to it. 

Plus it came with the added benefit that one parental pair's embarrassing behavior cancelled out the other pair's, so it worked out. Somewhat. Yuuri just wanted to look good in the pictures Victor's mom and his dad were taking in the Nikiforovs' living room, in front of Mrs. Nikiforova's piano. 

They'd gotten pictures of Victor putting a Baby's Breath corsage on Yuuri's wrist, Yuuri trying to smile in the least awkward way possible while they faced their parents and he and Victor had their arms around each other's waists. Then another where Victor was kissing Yuuri's flushed cheek in the most chaste way possible, all while Yuuri was awkwardly smiling at Dr. Nikiforov while thinking, _No, I'm totally not taking your son to my room later tonight to have premarital sex. Well...more premarital sex than we've already been having._

He supposed he would feel much more embarrassed if they were coming back to Victor's house to do it.

"We might not be back until sometime after midnight," Yuuri's mother informed them as the boys made their way to Victor's car. Victor hopped into the driver's seat while Yuuri's mother added with a soft smile, "You have your key and your phone. If you two need anything, give us or Victor's parents a call. Mari's got her phone too."

"Yes, Mom," Yuuri replied, smiling at her despite the nagging feeling that she could see the truth on his face. But all she was doing was giving him her usual warnings to stay safe, even while they were back at home. 

"And text us when you get home to let us know you're safe and sound. Won't you, Yuuri?"

He nodded, trying to take the admonition for what it was. Just his mom being her usual, earnest self. Yuuri, mindful of Victor waiting for him in the car, cleared his throat and nodded. How did Mari make this look so easy when she was Yuuri's age and running around with her dates?

Yuuri's mother returned inside, and Yuuri was about to get into the car when he spotted Mari slipping out the door behind their mother. He bit his lip and wondered what more she wanted to say, especially after sitting him and Victor down for that impromptu Sex Ed session. She was smirking like she had something up her sleeve, and Yuuri was bracing himself for the latest bombshell. "Have fun at prom," she said casually. "And I know you two think you're a couple of sneaky geniuses, and that your parents are completely clueless." She put her hands on her hips and added in a quieter tone, "They're trying not to embarrass you guys. They know what you're up to."

Yuuri felt his stomach plummet, and he gaped at his sister with rising mortification. It couldn't be. He and Victor had been doing their best to be careful, to really keep up with studying and homework and cover everything up with just those things so as to not give themselves away. And they mostly snuck away when their respective houses were completely empty. "How did they...?!

Mari rolled her eyes, but her smile softened considerably when she answered, "Mom and Dad raised me, and I was a hellion, sneaking around with hook ups every chance I got when I was your age. They learned that lesson quick, but they trust you. You were always the easy one compared to me."

She didn't say it with any resentment, at least. Yuuri still felt rather mortified by her revelation, and he was still having trouble processing most of what she just said. His mother could have said _something_ but...it was all just her reminding Yuuri to call and text and get home safely. Neither she nor his dad looked at them any different, even when they were taking all those pictures. And Victor's parents...Dr. Nikiforov was smiling and laughing, and Mrs. Nikiforova had busied herself with Victor's dark gray suit and his hair. They'd kissed Victor's cheeks and told them both to have fun before Yuuri and Victor left the house.

It was like they didn't know, and Yuuri had _believed_ it. And Mari wouldn't lie to him, not about this especially. Defeated, Yuuri sighed and said to his sister, "Yeah, I even remember having to lie for you a couple of times." 

"You were terrible at it," she said, smirking again. "As for Victor's parents, well he told us they had him when they were barely older than you guys were, so they know what teenagers get up to. Especially behind closed doors."

"Oh, god..." Yuuri had to avert his gaze, accidentally looking in Victor's direction. He gave Yuuri a questioning look, which Yuuri answered with a "wait there" signal while he tried not to have a mental breakdown.

Mari nudged his foot with hers, and said, "You're both eighteen now, and I did my best to make sure you two knew what you were doing and were doing it responsibly. They trust you both, okay?"

That was the most unbelievable part, the part that Yuuri was probably going to obsess over for months. Probably the rest of his life. But he just sighed and nodded at Mari. At least he had some warning. "Okay."

Mari nodded approvingly and gave him a light swat on the shoulder. "Now, go dance to Top 40s for a few hours, and do _not_ drink at all."

"I swear," Yuuri said, waving at her before she turned and took her time walking back indoors to have dinner with the Nikiforovs. Yuuri fled towards the car where Victor was waiting, the engine running for the past few minutes.

Climbing inside the car, Yuuri breathed as normally as he could while he got his seatbelt on and tried not to avoid Victor's gaze too much, the other boy asking, "What was that all about?"

Yuuri gave him a sidelong glance, feeling hot under his suit, and blew out a breath before admitting, "Our parents know we're having sex. They're also really okay with it."

He looked at Victor again, seeing that he was staring at Yuuri with such bewilderment before his eyes widened in understanding. He just said a soft little, "Oh." Then he stared at the steering wheel for a few minutes before letting out an undignified snort and giggling into his hand.

Yuuri shook his head as laughter crept up his chest. What a guy.

* * *

It wasn't all that big a surprise that Phichit ended up getting voted Prom King. What did end up being a shocker was that Michele didn't immediately tackle him when Sara was voted Prom Queen and they danced two entire songs together before returning to dance with Seung-gil and Mila respectively. 

This night felt like the first time in a long while that everyone in the room could actually cut loose, especially in the wake of finals, college entrance exams, and awaiting either acceptance or rejection letters. Honestly, the way everyone was dancing wildly at some points, Yuuri could safely say that Christophe's parties just couldn't compare.

Then again the fact that Yuuri first spoken to and kissed Victor at one of Christophe's parties sort of sealed the deal as to who the real winner was here.

But dancing with Victor tonight, kissing him multiple times and looking deep into his eyes as they moved, made Yuuri feel like the two of them were dancing in their own bubble, still among their friends and classmates of four years but having their own space to just exist together, in what felt like one of the most perfect moments of their lives. Especially if they could laugh and dance with their friends while they were at it.

"You know I always thought you were pretty cute," Victor suddenly said, gazing down at Yuuri with a soft smile. He'd grown a few inches in the past year, and Yuuri was far from displeased by that development.

Mildly surprised by the revelation, Yuuri asked as they danced slower still, "Really?"

"Mhmm." Victor shortened the gap between them just a little bit, his smile growing wider as his eyes twinkled. "With your nose stuck in your books and the way you'd pout when you were concentrating." 

"Funny, I never noticed you staring," Yuuri replied, his heart racing as he thought about how oblivious he must have been at the time to not notice _Victor_ staring at him in that classroom.

Victor gave him a quick little pout, replying, "I never noticed _you_ staring either. I always figured you were just focusing on studying."

"Well, I was. But it was kind of hard to...fully focus when I was imagining what it'd be like to kiss you after you put some lip balm on...And what it'd be like to play with your hair," Yuuri admitted, the knot in his stomach growing just a bit tighter as time started moving for them again, and he almost wished it would slow down again, nerves threatening to override his anticipation. It felt ridiculous, really, after everything they'd done.

"Aww," Victor cooed, resting his head on Yuuri's shoulder once they were pressed together. "And you really like playing with my hair too."

"I like kissing you too," Yuuri murmured, pretty sure his heart was slamming under Victor's palm. If the other boy noticed he said nothing, instead tipping his face up to kiss Yuuri and slow time down again, just a bit.

* * *

Slipping out of Prom was the easy part. Sitting in Victor's car as they drove to Yuuri's home was about as bad as the months leading up to Yuuri playing Romeo. Bad enough that Yuuri forgot to breathe deeply and started to feel incredibly clammy. Then he almost forgot to text his mother once he and Victor were safely inside the house.

Stupid. Ridiculous. They'd gone at it so many times and knew what they were doing by now. _Right. Like you're such an expert,_ Yuuri chided himself, loosening his tie and swallowing thickly as he took his jacket off, finally.

Victor spun around to look at him, looking like a dream in Yuuri's living room the way he always did, face gorgeously flushed and his eyes so incredibly bright.

Yuuri froze, feeling so put on the spot by Victor's eyes that he momentarily dissociated from the entire situation, and everything he thought he knew just ran out of his head. 

Lucky for him Vicchan came bounding down the stairs, catching Victor's attention immediately. Victor spun back around in time for Vicchan to leap into his arms, causing Victor to exclaim, "There's my other favorite puppy! _Malen'kiy milashkiy!"_

Vicchan yipped happily at Victor's praise, happy to let him cuddle him while Yuuri grounded himself in the sound of Victor's voice, both in English and Russian. Biting the cheek to ribbons, Yuuri felt an immense gratitude towards his dog for showing up when he did, and once he felt clear-headed enough he cleared his throat and asked, "Do you...Do you want some water? Anything?"

Victor looked up at Yuuri quite knowingly, smiling at him gently as he set Vicchan back on the floor and straightened up to undo his tie as well. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

Yuuri's face felt as hot as a volcanic eruption, and he clenched his hands at his sides as he looked away, anywhere except Victor and Vicchan, searching for the proper answer, "...A little," he mumbled.

When he glanced up, Victor was coming towards him, taking Yuuri's hands from his sides and linking them together, giving them gentle little squeezes. "Maybe you're thinking about it too much. It felt like you didn't even think about it for a second on Christmas, when you said 'fuck it' and started grinding against me," he said with a little smirk.

Yuuri exhaled raggedly at the memory, some of the tension in his stomach loosening a little. "Yeah...You're right, I wasn't thinking that night. This time...we both definitely did a _lot_ of thinking ahead." He still couldn't live the memory of Mari parking them in front of an educational website down, but it had done more good than bad in the end, covering subjects that porn never even alluded to. "Educated" as he was, going all the way with Victor wasn't going to be just a theory anymore. 

"Then we'll think and do," Victor said, taking Yuuri's hand and leading him up the stairs. As he did, he asked with a soft laugh, "Now what are you thinking about so much?"

"That I'll be bad at it," Yuuri admitted, _some_ tension trickling out of him. "That I'll be so bad that you won't like it, or that I might not really...compare to other guys-"

"How can I compare when there hasn't been anyone else for me," Victor interrupted as they stood in front of Yuuri's bedroom door, taking Yuuri's hands again and looking him square in the eye. "This is new to me too, and I'm thinking about everything we learned so I can figure out how to make _you_ feel good. And we already know lots of ways to drive each other crazy."

That was true at least, and learning had been so fucking _fun_, and after a certain point going from making out with some heavy petting to some no-clothes action felt natural. Only now it would include...butts. And finding the prostate. Plus all the lube they'd both brought so they'd had enough to make things as smooth as possible.

A lot of thinking.

Lucky for Yuuri, right now Victor appeared to be doing the thinking for them, leading Yuuri into his bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Yuuri licked his dry lips and asked the boy standing in front of him, right between his legs, "Okay...what do you like?"

Victor smiled and dipped down to kiss Yuuri, stroking his face and hair before moving on to undo his shirt buttons. "I like it when you hold me, and when you stroke my hair." His hand wandered inside Yuuri's shirt, palm spreading over his chest and on his beating heart. "I like how you touch my chest too," Victor added quietly.

Yuuri smiled, thinking of how Victor seemed to melt whenever Yuuri touched his nipples with his fingers or mouth, like he couldn't decide what touch he preferred. He would arch under or over Yuuri, moaning into his mouth or ear and driving Yuuri insane just with the sound of his voice and the feel of his body. He could have done all of that forever.

"What about hair pulling?" Victor suddenly asked, pausing when at Yuuri's abdomen.

"What?"

"Your eyes roll back whenever I pull on your hair a little. I thought you'd like it. Want to try more of that?"

Yuuri felt instantly naked, and he still had all his clothes on. Was he that quick a study for the other boy? He wasn't...wrong, but admitting a thing was really different than Victor just going for it and letting Yuuri feel everything, including those inexplicably wonderful tugs to his hair that made Yuuri want to go limp. "...Sure?" he mumbled, staring at Victor with wide eyes. Honest and blunt, as always. "What about you? Uh...I've never tried pulling your hair before."

Victor wrinkled his nose a little. "I don't really like it honestly. Tried it before, and it was...rougher than I expected."

With his ex, Yuuri guessed. An uncomfortable prickle ran up Yuuri's back, but he shook it off, telling himself that Victor was here, with him, finally on his knees in front of Yuuri, who could finally shrug his shirt off. "Okay...You can do that to me. It's fine," he told Victor, wanting to reassure them both. "You're right, I think I do like it when you...when you tug on it a little."

Victor beamed up at him before resting his hands on Yuuri's thighs, saying with a soft laugh, "You definitely like it when I touch your dick." He then very slowly undid the button to Yuuri's dress pants, and slowly brought the zipper down over the growing bulge of Yuuri's dick. Yuuri swallowed, breathing shakily as he kept his eyes on Victor's steady movements, shivering when Victor tucked his underwear under Yuuri's sensitive balls so he could get his hand on Yuuri's erect length.

He pumped it gently, taking his time and pressing little kisses on it while he peered up at Yuuri, who shook under his hands. He forced himself to keep looking down at Victor, at the way he closed his eyes as he ran his soft lips and his tongue over Yuuri's dick while stroking the base, licking a trail down to Yuuri's balls to suck them into his mouth.

Yuuri moaned so loudly he was almost terrified someone could hear, but he remembered in time that the house was empty, and that he had the chance to just...not care about the noises Victor was forcing out of him with his mouth and hands. His hands clutched the sheets under him, and he kept his eyes on Victor as he took Yuuri's dick in his mouth and started bobbing his head.

Yuuri usually had to throw his hands over his face when Victor did this for him, letting the physical sensations absorb him completely while remaining somewhat self-conscious. Right now he could only moan and gasp as Victor sucked him off, taking him halfway before he gagged a little and his throat clenched around Yuuri. Release singed Yuuri's nerves, and he was coming in Victor's open mouth and gasping like he'd almost drowned. He looked at Victor with such incredulity, watching the other boy lick at every white, thick spurt and run his tongue over Yuuri's leaking slit with soft little moans that made Yuuri twitch. He kissed his way back up Yuuri's body, hands wandering over his hot flesh until he met Yuuri's smile with yet another kiss. Yuuri laughed breathlessly and hid his face under his arm as Victor circled his nipple with his finger. "Getting your hand on my dick was the best birthday present ever," Victor said, kissing Yuuri's throat. "Did you decide if you wanted to top first, or if I should?"

Talking it over after their online reading, Yuuri suddenly realized that he could have done it either way with Victor. At least in his fantasies he was sure of it. Reality was something totally different, and Yuuri knew they had to try everything to see what they both enjoyed. "Um...Maybe you could...top first?" he said, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Victor's as his heart began to feel so wonderfully full. 

Victor's gaze melted, and Yuuri watched his cheeks color prettily as though he couldn't believe that Yuuri wanted this. "Yeah...Fuck, yeah, of course..."

He kissed Yuuri again for several minutes, driving Yuuri's thoughts out of his head while his hands kept wandering all over as they got each other's pants and underwear down. Shockingly, this was the easy part, a little bit familiar by now but still so exciting. Hell, Yuuri almost chased after Victor when he went to the bathroom to grab the lube and condoms, their laughter getting rid of any remaining tension.

But some of it came back when Victor was between Yuuri's legs, Yuuri handing the lube to the other boy before he said, "I know it's supposed to be easier on my knees, but...I still want to look at you." 

He raised his head to kiss Victor again, who inhaled shakily and nodded as he took the bottle. "Okay, um...I can finger you while you're on your knees and...you can get on your back and I'll put a pillow under you."

Yuuri nodded and Victor moved out of the way to let him turn onto his front and get comfortable, though the position had Yuuri feeling mildly self-conscious. He rested his forehead on his arm and breathed long and deep, as Victor put his hands on his rear end."You're giving me a new set of wet dreams," Victor said softly.

"Have you had a lot?" Yuuri asked, closing his eyes and breathing.

"You have no idea. What about you?"

"N-no comment," Yuuri mumbled, burying his face deeper.

Victor laughed softly as he withdrew his hands, and Yuuri was tempted to peer back at him. He stayed still, though, listening to Victor move behind him and the uncapping of the bottle. He wasn't expecting the first, cold touch to his tight hole, which made him jolt uncontrollably. Victor's finger disappeared, and he asked worriedly, "What's the matter?"

"It's cold!" Yuuri exclaimed with surprise.

He did look at Victor this time, and the other boy was the one blushing now, placing a soothing hand on Yuuri's back. "Sorry...I'm using a lot too."

Relaxing, Yuuri nodded approvingly. "It's okay. You're supposed to use a lot." 

Victor licked his dry lips and took a few moments to warm up the fluid on his fingers, Yuuri making a mental note to do the same if Victor wanted to switch later on. Once ready Victor started rubbing small, careful circles around Yuuri's entrance, pushing in only when Yuuri felt his hole clench embarrassingly. Victor pushed in only the tip of his finger and pulled it out, slowly and carefully, making Yuuri jerk and gasp at each touch. Victor finally sank his finger in and Yuuri hissed with a shiver as his body practically sucked Victor's slick finger in. The other boy froze and Yuuri gasped, "Don't stop...Don't stop, it just...just feels weird...I tried in the shower a few times but never actually...put my finger in. Didn't have lube."

It was total word vomit, but Yuuri would have said anything to not let Victor draw away again, then the silver-haired boy breathlessly said, "Same here." He started to move his finger in and out, slow and gentle enough that Yuuri could feel each smooth glide that felt both weird and _good_. A mildly uncomfortable stretch followed by a satisfying pressure that made Yuuri moan softly. He heard Victor remark quietly, "God, you're tight...Does it hurt?"

Yuuri shook his head, soft pants punching out of his throat as Victor started fingering him with much more enthusiasm, adding a second finger with that same gentleness as before and suddenly pressing against--oh _fuck_.

Yuuri lifted his head with a loud moan, his cock hard again and his ass squeezing around Victor's fingers. "God..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that...that felt good!" Yuuri panted, jerking again when Victor hit that spot again, on purpose this time.

One more jab had Yuuri moaning again, and he peered over his shoulder in time to see Victor grin with delight before he started finger fucking Yuuri, wrapping his other arm around Yuuri's waist to keep his body from jolting forward as he turned Yuuri's brain to much with every jab to his prostate. "Fuck, you're sexy...I can't wait to fuck you," Victor marveled as he nudged a third finger inside.

Yuuri hid his face again, his muscles burning from the position and stimulation, but it felt beyond perfect. Beyond anything he could have ever imagined when he thought about having sex. But feeling this, because of Victor, felt like something right out of Yuuri's best wet dreams. "Please fuck me," he suddenly whined when Victor spread those fingers inside him, pressing on his prostate with every glide inside.

Victor moaned above him and then slowly drew his fingers out, saying softly, "Turn around." Yuuri, his limbs shaking, slowly got back onto his back and ran a hand over his flushed face, feeling strangely empty. When he opened his eyes Victor was over him again, hair spilling over his shoulders as he gazed at Yuuri with clear adoration. "Wow...wow, you're gorgeous..." He reached down to slide Yuuri's skewed glasses off, setting them on his nightstand and then leaning down to kiss Yuuri deeply.

Yuuri could barely even participate, merely keeping his lips parted to enjoy the feeling of Victor's tongue slipping inside. "You're gorgeous," Yuuri murmured as their lips brushed together, Yuuri's hands framing Victor's face. "You're so...you're perfect. The most beautiful person I've ever seen...And I still can't believe you're with me..."

"Well I think you're amazing. You're so sweet and fun and smart, and you've got an amazing ass," Victor praised, pressing a quick kiss to Yuuri's mouth again. "I never want to stop kissing you. I could do it all night."

"Does that mean you don't want to fuck me?" Yuuri teased.

Victor gave him a flat look and then tipped his chin towards the top of Yuuri's head. "Grab that pillow." Yuuri smiled and did so, lifting his hips to shove the pillow under his butt and spread his legs again so Victor could kneel between them. He closed his eyes and tried to settle his excited breaths, opening his eyes and watching Victor rip open the foil and carefully roll it onto his cock, pinching the very tip before pouring more lube onto his palm and running it over himself. Once he was ready he looked at Yuuri and asked softly, "Nervous?"

"Kind of," Yuuri admitted, hooking his hands into the backs of his knees to raise them and expose himself again.

Victor paused, stroking Yuuri's hip as he rapidly licked his lips, looking down between them as he took his cock in his hand and pressed the head against Yuuri's hole. He pressed in carefully and Yuuri shut his eyes with a groan. Yeah, that was definitely bigger than three fingers. "Ah...Victor...Stop for a second..."

The other boy listened. "Am I hurting you?"

"It's...it's a lot," Yuuri replied softly, relaxing as much as he could even though his heart was smashing against his ribs.

"You're saying I'm big?" Victor joked with a shaky laugh, stroking Yuuri's hip.

Yuuri laughed too, but it was another few moments before he felt relaxed enough that he nodded at Victor so he could keep going. The stretch was this side of manageable, and Victor was being so careful, clear strain on his face as Yuuri tightened around him. Meanwhile Yuuri's cock twitched and trickled precum onto his stomach, and Yuuri bit his lip and tried to keep himself under control. Victor exhaled roughly as his hips met Yuuri's ass, and Yuuri's heart wouldn't stop its hammering as he got used to the heavy fullness, the drag of friction as Victor pulled back just a bit and rocked back inside. Victor's eyes were wide as they gazed down at Yuuri with worship, and he sounded like he couldn't breathe.

Yuuri glued his gaze to Victor's, feeling totally exposed as those shallow thrusts sent sparks of new and unexpected sensation burning through him, especially when Victor finally grazed his prostate again. Yuuri bit back a moan but Victor had no such restraint, shaking over Yuuri almost uncontrollably. "_Blyat...Bozhe moy,_ Yuuri...You feel fucking amazing," Victor groaned.

Yuuri's entire body jerked at another hard press against his prostate, several cries bursting out of him as Victor's thrusts intensified and Yuuri felt like every sensation assaulting him was going to tear his mind and body apart in the best way. He clutched Victor's shoulders, moaned into the boy's mouth as Victor suddenly kissed him deeply and messily, at some points the two of them just breathing heavily across each other's jaws as Victor fucked Yuuri, hitting his prostate over and over again.

Victor suddenly wrapped a hand around Yuuri's dick, pumping it until Yuuri was coming into his palm with a muffled shout against Victor's mouth, squeezing around the length inside him until Victor groaned and shook, supporting his weight on unsteady arms. He slowly lowered himself on top of Yuuri, who had to remember how to fucking breathe again.

When he did, his chest felt beyond full, and Victor felt pleasantly glued to his skin like a heavy, soothing weight. His arms and legs were completely limp, and every weak flutter around Victor felt like an aftershock. Wow. Fucking wow.

Victor panted against his neck for several moments before asking quietly, "Are you okay?"

That was English. Yeah, it was definitely English. At least one of the languages that Yuuri understood. Answering for himself was a whole other story, however, and he let out a single low noise before clearing his throat and exhaling roughly, a blissed-out smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm...I'm terrific..."

Victor kissed him as he pulled out carefully, settling against Yuuri and taking several deep breaths before kissing Yuuri's shoulder, fingers trailing down to stroke messy white patterns on Yuuri's stomach. Yuuri was too dazed to mind it much, his brain feeling fuzzy as he heard Victor say in a near moan, "You looked so sexy when you came."

Yuuri let out another vague sound, his tongue apparently deciding to fuck off. Victor giggled and said, "Wow. Did I really fuck you silly? Should I quiz you on chemistry?"

"I want to have sex, not repeat my finals," Yuuri mumbled, smirking again and keeping his eyes closed. "Still want to try being on the receiving end?"

"Duh!" Victor exclaimed, giving Yuuri's stomach a little smack. "You looked and sounded like you were having the time of your life. I want in on that!"

The fog in his mind clearing just a bit, Yuuri opened his eyes a crack and turned to look at the satisfied look on Victor's face. "Well, I don't think my legs work right now."

"I'm tired too," Victor admitted with a pout, but also with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Later then?"

Yuuri smiled and promised, "Yeah. Definitely. My parents are coming back soon, though."

"Tomorrow night, then?" Victor asked persistently, looking adorably eager. "I could ride you, too!"

Yuuri's face erupted with heat, picturing how _that_ would look. How it would _feel..._

"We have to try different positions, Yuuri! I don't want to do something you might hate," Victor coaxed, batting his eyelashes at Yuuri like he seriously needed to do more convincing.

"I mean...I seriously doubt I'd hate...that," Yuuri replied, his cock giving a brave twitch that came to nothing for the moment.

Victor grinned smugly and rested his chin on his hand with a thoughtful look. "So we can't have more sex tonight and we have to go back to the living room for our 'sleepover.' Want to fool around in the shower?"

Maybe Yuuri's legs weren't going to cooperate completely, but no way was he going to waste any of the time they had left on their own. Yuuri wanted to do more, so much more, everything Victor wanted to try. All other embarrassments and road blocks aside, tonight felt perfect, and Yuuri wanted to keep it going as long as possible. "Absolutely," he said, meeting Victor's smile with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, this will be the last installment of the ASFTB series. Thank you to everyone who commented, subscribed, bookmarked, and kudos'd on every work in the series. It all motivated me to keep going with these and all my other works.
> 
> I have a canonverse WIP sitting in my drafts, and something that I'll sit on until...Halloween, let's say ;), AAAAAND "running up that hill" and "tell me where your love lies" are still very much in progress. tmwyll in particular will take a TURN very soon. maybe as soon as two chapters.
> 
> Now for the nail-bitey part for me: post-holiday hours at work were cut and our most reliable vehicle was t-boned thanks to a careless driver TEXTING at the wheel, and finding fault is complicated atm, and our insurance is dragging its rear end. Obviously no **HELPFUL** LINKS can be placed here, so I'll give you guys the usual directions to my twitter and tumblr profiles. If you can help at all, relevant spots are listed in each page.
> 
> Twitter: **@SandraTheDuck**  
NSFW Twitter: **@DucksFucka**  
Tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for your kind words and support, and thanks for any additional help if you can give it. Take care and I'll see you all next time <3


End file.
